


Hey dad! Can he be my papa?

by dreamiesficfest, peachwangjanim



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, kindergartenteacher!au, markhyuck, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD029Mark was late to pick Jisung up one day at school and because of that, he gained not only a good friend but also a person that he would love much more than he could ever imagine.





	Hey dad! Can he be my papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: Hello! I really hope you like this Markhyuck! It's soft and not as well written as it should or could be, but I've been trying since I the first day of claiming... well, hope you still like it. Anyways, English is not my first language, so I apologize for my mistakes. Hope you like.

 

Mark was so extremely late that afternoon. He knew the little one would be pissed but work was really consuming and there was nothing he could do about it for the meantime. As he tapped on the steering wheel waiting for the traffic light to go green, the accountant smiled thinking about how Jisung was happy that morning. The small boy kept going about how much he liked his new teacher (much better than the last one, that made the toddler complain about going to class every now and then), so when he arrived and left the car, he was anxious about finally meeting this new guy who was teaching his three years old kid.

Jisung was such a smart and sweet child. Mark fell in love with as soon as he put his eyes on the toddler during a visit to the adoption home with Johnny and Taeil, his older brother and his soon to be husband. They wanted a kid so badly and wanted Mark to meet him (his name was Chenle, a Chinese little boy a year older than Jisung). But when he was wondering about the big house and saw the little boy with his small eyes and the cutest toothless smile he knew they were destined to be and started the whole process. A good seven months later he was there, raising a kid all by himself. But it didn't matter at all. The boy was a great kid and Mark had enough love and energy to dedicate to him, therefore he was disappointed in himself about being late to pick up his son at the kindergarten.

But as soon as he stepped inside the classroom, he found that Jisung didn't miss him a slight bit as the boy was leaping around a blonde guy who had a smile that could fetch the sun's place as the brightest thing he'd ever seen. It was as if the teacher carried the whole solar system light within himself and Mark? Well, he was taken aback. Jisung was giggling and threw himself in the other's arms. The guy circled the boy's small waist and peppered his delicate face with kisses, making him giggle even more.

"You are my favourite, Jisung-ah! But don't tell the others, okay? It's our little secret!"

"You are my favourite too hyungie!"

"I arrive late one day and you have a new favourite? That hurts." Mark pouted and said out loud a few seconds after he composed himself from staring at his son's teacher. The man raised his eyes from the boy to the man standing by the door and gave a polite smile. Jisung, on the other hand quickly got to his feet and ran towards Mark hugging his legs and exclaiming a loud "daddy!" with his cute and loud voice.

"Hey little one, how was your day?" He asked picking the child up and staring at his shining eyes.

"Good! Hyungie is really cool, daddy!" Mark smiled and shifted his gaze to the teacher who was now standing, arms crossed and a light smile adorning his face.

"Hello, new favourite. I'm Lee Mark, sorry about being late today."

"I'm Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you. There's no problem at all, Jisung is great. But I'm not sure about being his real favourite, you know?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "He talked about you all day long, didn't you Jisungie?" The kid giggled even more and Donghyuck chuckled.

"Yeah daddy, you are my favourite!"

"I'll believe in you if you say so. Now we better get going, I bet your teacher wanna go home and rest. Now say bye."

"Bye bye hyungie! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jisung, see ya. Bye Mark, have a good rest." The teacher gave the smile that would outdo the sun and the father blinked two times before replying:

"You too, Donghyuck."

...

The next time Mark saw the teacher, surprisingly wasn't when he was picking Jisung up. Both of them were doing the groceries because Johnny, Taeil and Chenle were coming over during the weekend so the two toddlers could play. They were going through the cereal island (Chenle loved cereal) when he spotted a familiar head with fluffy blonde hair trying to reach the top shelf. The father knelt and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes asked Jisung: "hey buddy, isn't that your teacher?" the little one followed his gaze and opened a big smile before detaching his tiny hands from Mark's and running towards the other man.

"Hyungie!" He called out loud tackling Donghyuck's legs. The man looked down to the boy, a gentle smile adorning his face while he got on his knees to be eye to eye with Jisung. "You like cereal too!" The kid commented excitedly and the adult let out a laugh.

"Yeah. I like it very much. Are you and your dad buying it for you?"

"To Chenle!"

"For Chenle, dear", the teacher corrected and Mark, who had just approached couldn't hide his grin.

"For Chenle, for Chenle!" The little one repeated with a slight frown. "He's my cousin!"

"Is he coming over? That's amazing!"

"Hey," Mark smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Mark. I'm good, you? It's been a while since we talked." Donghyuck adverted his eyes from the kid and beamed to the Canadian.

"Great. Sung's been talking about you non stop at home, to be honest. Heard you were sick last week, are you feeling better?" A faint blush appeared on the teacher's face and he frowned a little.

"I told you it was a secret, Jisungie!"

"But it's daddy!" The kid countered, a pout showing on his small face and Mark could see how the other man melted at the sight. It was a fairly common feeling for him. "I always tell daddy all the things!" Donghyuck laughed and nodded.

"That's fair I guess. Well, I won't take your time here, I imagine you're in a hurry?" Mark shrugged lightly.

"Not really. Do you need help with that cereal?" He pointed to the one Donghyuck was trying to grab earlier. "You seemed to be struggling a bit." The father wiggled his eyebrow and the other sighed as a grin built in the corner of Mark's lips.

"Hyungie, daddy can help you! He's grown up!" Jisung in all his innocence said excitedly while leaping around the two adults, his teddy bear bouncing on his small hands. The teacher couldn't avoid his smile. He loved the child, he was smart, witty and fun.

"Yeah. That would be okay I guess if it isn't a problem. I could use a pair of extra hands here."

...

After that day on the supermarket, Mark took a liking to spending all the time he possibly could (without it being weird) with Donghyuck. He'd take days off and volunteer to help at Jisung's class, also because he felt he was spending too little time with his son. It was Donghyuck that told him about how the child was improving fast with his vocabulary and about how his motor functions were way too good for his age, being sure he'd be an amazing dancer if he wanted to do it in the future. Mark wanted to see all of this happening, not just being told.

But also, as Donghyuck and Jisung were so close to each other, the teacher found himself being invited every so often to the Sundays at the park that Mark liked so much. It always made him giddy when the little kid mentioned it because it was when he knew he was welcome to the day out. Neither one of the adults actually spoke about how close they were becoming. It was more something instinctive than anything else. About two months into the routine, the teacher would just show up at the park and he and Mark would sit watching Jisung play and talk the whole morning.

Mark found out that Donghyuck's dream was to be a singer, but he also loved kids so he decided on the path that was safer. Also, that he loved spring and his favourite plant was the Hibiscus and had the flower tattooed on his collarbone. That his favourite movie was Star Wars (the Canadian liked the nerdy vibe Donghyuck had when disserting about the whole story) and he liked to read.

It was just way too easy for Mark to fall for the teacher. He didn't really know when it happened. It was so natural, he couldn't pinpoint the moment he fell. One day while he was watching Donghyuck interact with Jisung in an ice-cream parlour, the thought that "oh wow, I love this man with my son" crossed his mind and it was like a switch, making it clear why he liked to spend so much time with him.

Donghyuck was also pretty obvious about how he felt all the way. He wasn't ashamed at all to be in love with him. Also, Jisung loved him so much, it felt just right. Mark took his sweet time to ask him out (and it was all because the kid said that his father liked him a lot and the man couldn't deny).

The final moment was when Jisung turned to Mark and said "Hey dad! Can Hyungie be my papa as well?"

In the end, Donghyuck was still Jisung's kindergarten teacher. But during his free time, he was also Mark's boyfriend and Jisung's papa. Well, it was pretty good for all of them.

 


End file.
